


[Podfic] All Mixed Up

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Community: femslash100, Crushes, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina thinks she maybe has a crush, but it could also be fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All Mixed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Mixed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260819) by [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains). 



> **Author's Note:** For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ivy/Selina - creepy kid.
> 
> Innocent romance, obviously! School-age crushes are the worst.
> 
>    
>  **Reader's Note:** For the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Please visit for more awesome podfic.
> 
>  **Length:** 01:50  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/78%20%5bGotham%5d%20All%20Mixed%20Up.mp3) (2.1 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". Thanks to FreshBrains for letting me record this! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art graciously provided by [bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/).


End file.
